Matte Heroine
by LMDB
Summary: Hermione Granger est coincée dans un mariage sans amour. A vrai dire, au début tout était tout rose, tout beau et puis ensuite la réalité la très vite rattrapée. Drago Malefoy, jeune millionnaire au passé trouble, organise très fréquemment de somptueuses fêtes qui accueillent pratiquement tout Londres pour une seule est même raison : Une certaine brune. UA. DM/HG


**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Ma nouvelle addiction : sortir une fanfiction tout les mois - ou presque -. Alors je continue Side to Side, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, j'ai écrit mes petits résumés de chapitre dans un gros carnet jusqu'au chapitre 15, héhé ! En revanche, concernant ** In Memoriam**, je l'abandonne pour le moment et qui sait, peut-être un jour je me remettrais à réécrire dessus... Bref, malgré mes études qui me prennent un peu tout mon temps écrire est ma religion, _comme le rouge à lèvre et l'eyeliner._ Donc tandis que je regardais l'un de mes films préférés de tout les temps : **The Great Gatsby** , l'inspiration est arrivée d'un coup ! Alors non, ça ne sera pas vraiment ressemblant au film mais il y aura juste certains passages qui y ressembleront. D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller voir ce chef d'oeuvre parce que franchement il en vaut le détour ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira autant que ** Side to Side** !

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESUME**

Hermione Granger est coincée dans un mariage sans amour. A vrai dire, au début tout était tout rose, tout beau et puis ensuite la réalité la très vite rattrapée. Drago Malefoy, jeune millionaire au passé trouble, organise très frequemment de somptueuses fêtes qui accueillent pratiquement tout Londres pour une seule est même raison : Une certaine brune. DM/HG

 **INFORMATION** **  
**

Cette fiction se passe dans un Univers Alternatif, il n'y aura pas de magie ici. Cette fiction est donc inspirée en partie du film cité plus haut et aussi d'autres films, à vous de découvrir lesquels...

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Tout** appartient à JK Rowling **sauf** l'histoire, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le rappeler ?

 **GENRE**

Romance **x** Humour **x** UA.

 **RATING  
**

K+

J'espère que vous aimerez, **bonne** **lecture** , n'oubliez pas de laisser une review et désolée s'il y a des fautes ! **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M** atte **H** eroine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre I : L'heure du brunch...  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juin 2016. _  
_**

C'était une belle après-midi de mois de juin. Il faisait chaud et il y avait un grand soleil qui planait sur toute l'Angleterre. Dans une humble maison du quartier chic de Londres par excellence : _Chelsea_ , une jolie brune aux cheveux coupés court, vêtue d'une robe blanche lui arrivant au-dessus du genou avec comme chaussure : des escarpins de plus de huit centimètres noirs, préparait en compagnie de plusieurs employés son fameux brunch. Les brunchs organisés par Pansy Marian Parkinson le dimanche, étaient les meilleurs de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! Tout le monde rêvait d'au moins une fois de participer à un de ces brunchs qui étaient à se damner. Sauf que, Parkinson n'acceptait que ses "amis proches". C'est ainsi que tous les dimanches à 11H précise, Pansy retrouvait ses compagnons de toujours ainsi que leur famille et pour son plus grand bonheur la sienne également.

« Non, non, non et non ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que les verres doivent être mis en billet ? ! »

C'était toujours pareil : Pansy ne tombait toujours QUE sur des incapables qui ne pouvait pas préparer un stupide brunch correctement ! Elle foudroya du regard pour la cinquantième fois l'incapable qui n'écoutait absolument rien de ce qu'avait ordonné Parkinson.

« Voyez-vous mes talons ? » Demanda Pansy, froidement.

L'homme regarda furtivement les chaussures de la femme d'affaire et la regarda à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela venait faire dans la conversation.

« Si mes invités arrivent AVANT que tu sois près. Je vous poignarderai avec. Est-ce assez clair pour vous ? » Siffla Pansy Parkinson.

Le serveur ouvrit grand les yeux. Etait-elle sérieuse ou...? D'après le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il ne valait mieux pas le savoir. Il acquiesça en silence et la brune tapa dans ses mains.

« Bien. Maintenant remettez-vous au travail et quand vous aurez terminé, par pitié, ne me faites pas honte en servant comme un pied. » Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser hurler ses ordres sur un autre serveur.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à s'assurer que tout était parfait, Pansy Parkinson entendit la sonnette retentir et remit les plis de sa robe et se recoiffa très rapidement. Félicia, la servante de Mrs Parkinson, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, un sourire pré-fabriqué sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la porte et invita à entrée : Hermione Granger - Krum, vêtue d'une élégante robe en soie bleue accompagnée d'escarpin noir de six cinq centimètres et Viktor Krum. Les deux invités se dirigèrent dans le jardin fleuri où se déroulait la petite fête. Lorsque Pansy aperçût Hermione, elle laissa tombé son expression hautaine et sourit de toutes ses dents à sa meilleure amie et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Cela faisait un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu ! En effet, Hermione et Viktor avaient de petit soucis de couple et il lui avait proposé de partir un mois en Italie pour essayer de redevenir le couple heureux qu'ils étaient au début de leur histoire.

« Hermione, tu m'as terriblement manqué ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire et se recula de son amie.

« Toi aussi, si tu savais ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Pansy lui sourit une fois de plus et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait, encore. Son regard redevint hautain et froid.

« Krum. Quel dommage que tu ne te sois pas perdu en Italie. »

Viltor la regarda de haut en bas, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Pansy, ravi de te revoir également. » Ironisa-t-il.

Cette dernière roula des yeux. Elle détestait cet homme ! Et encore le mot était faible. C'était un idiot, dépourvu d'une certaine d'intelligence et par-dessus le marché cette erreur de la nature humaine trompait Hermione avec tout ce qu'il bougeait ! Bien évidemment, ses amis en avaient déjà parlé avec Hermione mais elle ne voulait rien savoir : elle vouait, Dieu seul sait pourquoi d'ailleurs, une confiance aveugle en son mari. Enorme erreur. Mais Pansy savait au fond d'elle que son amie doutait énormément. Malheureusement si les choses se seraient passés différemment à l'époque, elle n'aurait JAMAIS épousé l'ordure qu'était : Viktor Vladimir Krum.

Pansy, en hôte exemplaire qu'elle était, proposa à ses deux invités de s'asseoir et de se servir en attendant le reste. Viktor s'éclipsa aux toilettes tandis que Pansy s'asseya aux côtés d'Hermione et lui posa une centaine de questions sur son voyage. Vous vous doutez bien que parmi ses nombreuses questions elle demanda pourquoi était-elle encore avec ce gros naze !

« Oh Pansy je t'en prie ! » Gloussa Hermione. « Ce voyage nous a rapprochés à nouveau ! Il était comme au début de notre rencontre... C'était tellement parfait, si tu savais ! » S'extasia Hermione.

Pansy soupira. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse pour Hermione de la voir si épanouie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoûtée que ce soit avec lui ! Elle consulta sa montre blanche et regarda l'heure : 11 H 10. En retard comme d'habitude ! On ne refaisait pas ses amis ! Et... Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Félicia était à présent dans le jardin, accompagnée de Blaise et Ginny Zabini qui était habillée d'une robe verte laissant apparaître son ventre de femme enceinte : 5 mois, pour être précise. Derrière eux se tenait Théodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Drago Malefoy et Katherine Parkinson.

« Nous avons failli attendre ! » S'exclama la maîtresse de maison.

Elle se leva élégamment de sa chaise et partit saluer ses amis. Hermione se leva à son tour et le silence se fit. Tous dévisagèrent Hermione, il ne pensait pas la revoir ici aujourd'hui et encore moins avec son compagnon. Hermione était très mal à l'aise à présent. Elle sourit timidement et s'avança pour saluer ses amis également. Daphne et Théodore la saluèrent gentiment en lui disant qu'elle leur avait beaucoup manqué. Harry prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras tandis que Lucius Malefoy lui fit un baise main en lui souriant froidement alors que sa femme souriait à pleines dents et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione s'arrêta sur Drago et le salua d'un simple signe de tête et Katherine Parkinson la salua chaleureusement. Blaise et Ginny lui sautèrent dessus, l'enlaçant de toutes leurs forces ! Après les embrassades, aucun ne saluait Mr Krum chaleureusement.

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde papotait joyeusement. Au fil des heures, la température avait monté d'un cran. Ginny discutait de sa grossesse et son impatience à enfin fonder une famille avec Pansy, Daphné et Hermione, Lucius discutait business avec Théo et Blaise, Narcissa papotait vivement avec Harry tandis que Katherine Parkinson se noyait dans les jus de fruits. Drago quant à lui, s'était assis sur une chaise longue en face de la grande piscine du jardin. Drago, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas dormi du week-end. Il organisait toujours d'énormes fêtes - enfin, les gens de toutes classes sociales s'invitaient chez lui pour faire la fête tout le week-end. Drago ne disait jamais rien concernant ses fêtes. C'était une très vieille habitude qu'il avait prit depuis des années. 5 ans pour être exact. Cinq ans que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

« Si tu oses t'endormir, je te jette dans la piscine Malefoy. »

Drago esquissa un léger sourire en tournant la tête vers son interlocutrice : Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'approcha de lui, deux coupes de champagne à la main et lui en tendit une.

« Merci bien, Parkinson. »

« De rien, mon chou. » Dit-elle en lui intimant d'enlever ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir en face de lui.

Drago enleva alors ses jambes en tenant maladroitement sa flute. Pansy s'asseya en levant son verre devant celui de son meilleur ami et trinqua aussitôt et s'empressa de boire le verre, cul-sec.

« Wow, c'est le fait de discuter avec tes trois amies qui te donne envie de te bourrer ? » Ricana l'héritier.

« Ecouter pendant près de trois heures Ginny parler de bébé me donne la nausée. »

Le blond ricana à nouveau en buvant une légère gorgée de son champagne.

« Excellent brunch, Parkinson. Comme d'habitude. »

Pansy fit un sourire en coin.

« Je sais, Malefoy. Dommage qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un pour gâcher le paysage...» Dit-elle en regardant discrètement Viktor Krum.

Le sourire du milliardaire s'effaçait aussitôt. Il ne pouvait absolument pas supporter cet homme !

« J'ai été très déçu de ne pas t'avoir vu hier à ma fête. » Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Pansy roula des yeux.

« Pour me faire tripoter par des personnes sans doute atteintes d'une hépatite ou d'une autre maladie quelqu'elle soit, non merci. Et puis... La plupart de Londres vient mais personne ne sait réellement qui organise la soirée. Décevant. »

« A part toi. » Répondit-il malicieusement.

«A part moi. » Répéta-t-elle. « Et Blaise, Théodore et Daphne. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Le blond acquiesça, son éternel sourire en coin toujours présent.

« Elle n'est toujours pas venue ? »

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

« Tout l'argent que tu dépenses dans tes soirées juste pour qu'elle vienne, c'est un énorme gâchis, Drago ! » S'emporta Pansy. « Ne peux-tu pas aller la voir directement comme toute personne normale ? » Demanda la femme d'affaire en soupirant d'agacement.

Cela faisait cinq ans que toute cette mascarade durait et cela en devenait presque ridicule. Certes, les soirées "improvisées" - mais pas trop quand même - d'un certain Monsieur X, que personne ne connaissait et dont les rumeurs allaient bon train sur l'hôte, étaient à se damner mais tout ça pour parler à une simple fille à qui, il n'avait plus adressé une seule parole depuis la période de l'abbé Pierre était, selon Pansy, complètement stupide.

« Parki chérie, occupe-toi de tes petits brunchs du dimanche et laisse-moi gérer ma vie comme je la souhaite. »

« Rappelle-moi encore UNE seule fois "Parki" et je t'envoie rencontrer Dieu dans la minute qui suit. » Siffla sa meilleure amie.

Drago explosa de rire. Un vrai phénomène cette femme.

« Et sinon... As-tu lu les journaux récemment, Pansy ? » Demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

« "Tom Jedusor, le retour !" » Dit-elle en faisait référence à plusieurs titres de journaux. « Que les gens sont stupides... Annoncez le retour à la mode des pantalons pattes d'éléphant tant qu'on y est ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût.

L'héritier releva la tête vers elle et la regarda avec encore plus de sérieux.

« Tu penses que c'est vrai ? »

Pansy fronça des sourcils.

« Oh bon Dieu Drago ! Ne me dis pas que tu y crois... Tom Jedusor est mort et actuellement, il danse la macarena en compagnie de Daniella Martinez ! »

Le sourire en coin de Drago réapparut.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais Daniella Martinez est toujours vivante. »

Pansy Parkinson haussa les sourcils et reprit visiblement déçu :

« Oui mais avec un peu de chance, dans très peu de temps elle ne le sera plus. »

Drago éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, un vrai phénomène ! Daniella Martinez était la maîtresse de l'ex-mari de Pansy. C'était la reine des garces et des idiotes. Une grande blonde siliconée, aux seins aussi gros qu'un sumo, ne sachant pas aligner deux mots en anglais dans une seule phrase et sentant comme sa grand-ère : la mort. Certes elle n'avait jamais aimé Lorenzo Vera mais le fait qu'il puisse déjà de un : la trompée et avec quelqu'un d'horriblement dégueulasse, ça ne passait pas dans son égo.

« Donc tu penses qu'il est vraiment mort ? » Redemanda le blond.

« Drago, on la tous vu. C'était il y a dix ans, arrête un peu de croire à n'importe qu...»

« Hé, de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Pansy se retourna vers la personne qui avait osé lui couper la parole et lui lança un regard noir.

« De mon nouveau pot de fleur. Comment le trouves-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, ironiquement.

La personne arqua un sourcil.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi il ressemble ? »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres pintes en rouge bordeaux.

« Devine, Zabini. »

Elle fixa le dit "pot de fleur" et Blaise suivit son regard. Quand il réalisa de quoi elle parlait, il explosa de rire.

« Excellent, Parkinson ! » Félicita-t-il.

Pansy fit une petite révérence et son regard se reposa sur Drago. Elle savait qu'il croyait au grand retour de Jédusor mais pourtant il n'y avait absolument aucune raison ! Tom Jédusor, plus connu dans Londres sous le surnom du "boucher du Royaume-Uni" était un ancien professeur de la célèbre école privée de Londres : Poudlard. Il avait tué anonymement plus de 50 élèves et il avait failli en finir avec nos charmants héros. Cet événement avait changé le monde entier et particulièrement Drago. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus jamais été le même et la simple idée qu'il puisse être de retour le hantait.

A l'autre bout du jardin, le téléphone d'un certain Krum se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et partit voir sa femme. Il enroula son bras autour du ventre d'Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Chérie, il va falloir que nous y allions. Je dois passer au bureau chercher plusieurs dossiers. »

Hermione se retourna vers lui en regardant sa montre.

« Mais il est à peine 15 H ! Et Pansy nous a invité à dîner. »

Viktor soupira.

« Bon au pire des cas, je rentre seul et tu me rejoins quand tu auras fini. Je ne pense pas que mon absence déranger Parkinson de toute façon...»

« Ca, c'est une certitude ! »

Viktor et Hermione se retournèrent sur une Pansy, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Hermione roula des yeux et embrassa la joue de son mari en lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas longue. Viktor salua l'assemblé et partit directement chez sa maîtresse. Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle lui manquait.

Quatre heures plus tard, tout le monde était partie à l'exception de Drago, Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient aidé Pansy à tout ranger. Le brunch avait été un véritable succès, comme d'habitude. Grâce aux nombreuses photos que prenait Harry, tout le monde le lundi matin rêvait de brunch. Pansy n'était pas très proche d'Harry. A vrai dire, ils se lançaient assez souvent des pics et pour tout dire... Elle l'invitait seulement pour les photos. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait car en vrai, c'était une autre histoire. Drago voulait rentrer, il était exténué mais Pansy avait particulièrement insisté pour qu'il reste mangé. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun parlant de petites anecdotes plus ou moins drôle sur leurs vies. Hermione ne travaillait pas le lendemain, donc elle s'autorisa à se resservir un quatrième verre de vin blanc tandis que Pansy et Drago en était à leur sixième et qu'Harry en était seulement à son deuxième. La soirée était passée plutôt vite, Hermione s'était beaucoup amusé en compagnie de ses amis. Ils leur avaient terriblement manqué. Elle ne les voyait déjà pas souvent, Viktor ne supportait pas ses amis et inversement mais il faisait toujours l'effort de venir une fois ou deux avec elle. Harry et Pansy n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi et comment Hermione était tombée dans les filets de Viktor Krum. Ils avaient toujours pensés qu'elle finirait avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Vers 20 H jugeant qu'elle avait assez profité de ses amis, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son état normal à cause des verres qu'elle avait bu tout au long de la journée, Drago se proposa pour la raccompagner. Au début, Hermione avait hésité mais avait fini par accepter. Ils saluèrent leur deux amis et sortirent. La température était toujours très agréable le soir, un petit vent chaud flottait dans l'air, caressant la peau d'Hermione et de Drago. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent durant le trajet. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de la brune.

« Bon et bien... Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, Granger. » Dit-il gêné.

Hermione lui sourit timidement.

« Oui, pour moi aussi Malefoy...»

Un ange passa. Un gros malaise s'était installé entre les deux adultes. Ils se mirent à rire en coeur. Ils se trouvaient ridicule.

« Bon... Viktor doit sans doute m'attendre. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Drago. » Lui dit-elle timidement.

Drago acquiesça en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

« Y'a pas de quoi, Granger. Prend soin de toi. » Il partit dans la direction inverse, sans se retourner.

Hermione soupira en le regardant partir et entra dans le hall d'entrée. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, elle entra dedans.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce **premier chapitre**. Je sortirais **un** ou **deux chapitres** par semaine pour pouvoir écrire et publier sur mon autre fiction : **Side to Side**. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.  
**


End file.
